


Vacation

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely get a chance to be alone like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



> Inspired by this picture:   
> <http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/6686193143/via-limoncellomusings>  
> (Definitely not safe for work!)

They so rarely had a chance to be alone like this.

The secluded little house was a gift from Edgar, built on land that had been kept in trust by the royal family of Figaro. How he'd managed to prove it, Locke had no idea; Edgar had always had a golden tongue, at least when seduction wasn't involved. He wasn't going to argue with the result: A little place where he and Terra could go to be alone together, from time to time.

There was no one around that morning, so Locke didn't bother to get dressed when he got out of bed, making himself a breakfast of cold roasted meats and fruit. Terra, ever the early riser, was already out of bed. She had probably already eaten something simple, maybe just a roll and some cold meats. She hadn't cooked much since they'd arrived there; she was never quite sure what to do with herself when the children weren't around. (Locke did his best to help, of course.)

He eventually found her resting on a lounging chair in the morning sun. She was as naked as he, and barely stirred until Locke sat down in another chair beside her. "Good morning," she said, as the creaking of the wooden frame announced his presence.

"Hey," he said, smiling at the sight of her stretched out, her smooth skin luminous in the morning sun. She was still a slim woman despite her appetites, with small breasts pert over her ribs and long, thin legs. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

She shook her head, looking over at him. If his nudity surprised her, she made no sign of it. "I got breakfast, watched the sun rise. It's so nice and quiet out here."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Mmm." She stretched herself out, her body shifting against the cushioned chair. "We can get dressed once you've had breakfast, if you'd like to go for a walk?"

That would be the sensible thing, but watching her had distracted him from his appetites, at least for food. He smiled and put his plate aside, standing up. "In a bit," he said, walking over to kneel down by her hips. "I can think of something else I'd like to take care of first."

Terra laughed - a sound he never tired of hearing - and put one hand on his waist. "Of course you can," she said, her tone only just mocking him. 

He kept grinning as he moved his hand between her legs, and the little gasp that she made was the most beautiful thing - or maybe it was the way she spread her legs wider and arched up into his touch. Good thing he didn't have to choose between any of it. 

Breakfast could wait, he decided as he leaned over her and kissed her thin, warm lips.


End file.
